<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way Love Sticks to the Skin by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562738">The Way Love Sticks to the Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(A bit of background hidden angst but mostly fluff), Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Patton asked, amused.</p>
<p>“I had an idea,” Logan said. Patton saw the sticky note briefly as he peeled it off the top of his stack and stuck it to Patton’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“And I am being used as your idea board this morning?” Patton asked with a giggle.</p>
<p>“The medium must match the source material, or be it in this case,” he said.</p>
<p>(Part of my Labeled Universe, but pretty stand alone if you just want soft logicality)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way Love Sticks to the Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place a couple of months after Gaps in His Files.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Patton woke to the feeling of… paper being pressed onto his skin? He shifted a bit, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay still for a few minutes longer dear,” Logan’s voice entreated softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” he asked, still half asleep and completely confused. He squinted open his eyes to see Logan hovering slightly above him. Logan smiled softly at him when he saw Patton’s eyes open and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. It made Patton feel warm and sleepy despite the confusion that the sound of crinkling paper and the feel of something stuck to his cheek and chin sparked in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan drew back and looked down at his lap. It sounded like he was writing something, maybe. Patton tried to turn his head only to immediately hear more paper crunching. Logan reached out the hand that wasn’t writing to stop his head from moving, gently stroking fingers across his brow absentmindedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” Patton asked, amused, even as he allowed himself to go pliant at the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had an idea,” Logan said. Patton saw the sticky note briefly as he peeled it off the top of his stack and stuck it to Patton’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I am being used as your idea board this morning?” Patton asked with a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The medium must match the source material, or be it in this case,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honey, I have no idea what that means.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just hummed and started writing something else on another sticky note. Patton sighed fondly at him, settling in to wait for him to be done with whatever this was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a few minutes and 9 sticky notes later when Logan paused to consider Patton for a long moment. “Finished,” he said. “You can move now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton did, slowly sitting up. Despite the name, most of the sticky notes did not stick to his skin very well and fluttered onto the bed or Patton’s lap. He plucked one of the sticky notes off of his lap and had to squint to read the very small neat writing on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You have two dimples, but the one on the right is slightly deeper. That fact often drives me to distraction, in a positive way, not in a negative way as I sometimes am distracted by unsymmetrical displays in shop windows. I often find myself trying to see how deep I can make it as the contrast between the two sides gets more pronounced. Sometimes when I cup your face, I try to put my thumb on top of it so I can feel your skin dimple under it. It is endlessly intriguing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton finished reading the sticky note and looked up at Logan. “Are,” he said already feeling like he’d swallowed something far too hot far too fast, “are all of these complements?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan picked up one of the fallen ones and pressed it onto his knee. “Yes,” he replied. “They are not all physical, but I did try to organize them based on some logic even if I could not stick them to a corresponding physical feature of yours.” He considered the piles that were now on the bed. “Of course, it ultimately doesn’t matter considering they do not stick very well to skin and fabric.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” Patton said, picking up a couple more and glancing at them. One was about his cooking abilities and one was about his collarbone of all things. “You…why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When the relationship counselor asked us to talk about why we love each other earlier this week well… I am not always good at adequately expressing my feeling verbally, especially unplanned. However, when I woke this morning and looked at you, I could think of so many reasons I adore you. I had to write them down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you wrote them down on sticky notes and stuck them to me while I slept?” Patton asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that inappropriate?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No sweetie,” Patton said. “That’s… that’s really sweet. It just…” His eyes were filling with tears and he couldn’t have gotten any more words past his lips even if he could think of something to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could see Logan’s hands go all aflutter when he realized Patton was crying but couldn’t get a handle on himself enough to help at the moment. After a few moments of Logan panicking a bit, Patton felt a touch on his shoulder. “Hugging?” he asked tentatively. “Hugging helps?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton was at least able to nod, and then Logan’s arms were wrapping around him. Paper crumped all around them as Patton clung to him, crying into his nightshirt. Logan patted at his back trying for soothing, though the slightly awkward pattern made Patton smile a bit even through his tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually Patton calmed down enough that he thought he could probably speak. “I love it,” he said into Logan’s shoulder. “I love it and I love you. I’m going to read every single one of them, but you’re going to have to give me a few weeks because I don’t think I can handle reading more than one at a time. Then I’m going to keep them forever. I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too,” Logan promised, and it was pretty easy to believe while sitting in a literal pile of evidence of that fact. Patton nuzzled his face into his shoulder and squeezed him tight. Logan stroked a hand through his hair and cupped his face softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton smiled at him. “Are you feeling for my dimples?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Perhaps.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton smiled wider.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>